RASHEL AND QUINN: ADJUSTING
by Elesary
Summary: Rashel and Quinn struggle to live up to their pasts and fully join circle daybreak
1. Chapter 1

RASHEL AND QUINN: ADJUSTING.

THIS IS STORY IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE CHOSEN.

I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD.

…The boat sped on through the sparkling ocean and into the promise of the moonlit night.

The air was slightly crisp with a faint whispering breeze. I enjoyed the feel of the speed on my face and my long, loose hair. The air was quite exept for the lap of the waves on the hull of the boat and our shallow breathing.

I looked at Quinn. His hair was wind-tossed and beautiful. He turned his head and looked into my eyes.

I formed half a heart with my hand. He formed the other half, gently tapping his hand against mine. The sparks that had so scared me before were now addicting.

The silence was broken by a scream.

"Timmy!" I gasped. I recognized the scream from when I was five. I sprinted down the stairs and went below deck. I ran right to the little boy who was sitting up in bed screaming.

I took him in my arms. Instead of thrashing me off like I expected. He wrapped me in a sweet little boy hug. He was crying. And kept sobbing." Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me?"

Tears fell from m eyes too, and all I could say was" I'm sorry, I am so so sorry."

Arms wrapped around me. They were Quinn's. he was mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

I was so tired of death, and sadness.

I cried for what seemed like forever.

I dried for my mother, for Timmy.

For myself, and for Quinn.

For Dove and for Nyala.

For all the vampires I had killed.

And for Vicky and Elliot who wouldn't understand who I could betray them.

I cried finally for all those poor girls, what they had to go threw and what they almost had to go threw.

I cried myself to sleep.

THANX FOR READING.

PLEASE REVIEW.

PEACE, LOVE , VEGITEARANISM.

-ELESARY-


	2. RASHEL AND QUINN: NYALA

RASHEL AND QUINN: NYALA

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

BOOKLOVER223

DISCLAIMED

------------------------------------------QUINN POV-------------------------------------------------

AS I watched her disappear into the hold I wondered where we were going to go. How were we supposed to go all the way to Las Vegas, to circle Daybreak? Soon Hunter would get off the island- it was too much to hope that the fire would kill him- and would spread the word of my betrayal.

I wanted to be with my kitten, she would help clear my mind. I put the boat on auto-pilot, it would beep when we approached land.

As I made my way to the hatch, a strangely familiar smell wafted over me. The smell of freesia and pine. I wondered why it was so familiar.

But then it was gone, washed away by the scent of lavender and roses. Rashel.

She was crying.

I sprinted downstairs tripping and stubbing toes. When I finally got down stairs and to her she was hugging Timmy, tears were running down her pale cheeks.

"What is it kitten?" I asked her. She didn't reply so I took her in my arms and hugged her close.

We lay down and stayed like that for what could have been seconds of days, but finally Rashel fell asleep.

Timmy was sleeping peacefully in the crook of Rashel's arm. One of his little hands was held by Nyala. She sitting there staring at me with glittering eyes.

I could tell that she could easily become a vampire hunter to rival Rashel herself.

"I am so sorry for you and your sister." I told her, and I meant it. "Will you tell me about her?"

Nyala looked like she was waking up from a trance, or climbing out of frigid water. She took a deep breath, then let it out. Slowly she nodded.

"Sarai was always the good girl." She whispered." We were twins, you know. Mamma always liked her best." She smiled softly and sadly. " but I didn't mind, I was da's favourite. We didn't look alike much, we were almost complete opposites. Exept for one thing." She took a ragged breath.

"Its okay. You don't have to tell me." I told her. She nodded.

" I am sorry but I am not ready, I promise that I will tell you when I am, though." I nodded.

" I understand, you know. About losing someone close to you. The pain never completely goes away, but it does get better. Remembering becomes less painful and more comforting. You will start to remember the bad things as well as the good." I grimaced. I didn't want to remember the seeds of insanity that had resided in Dove. How her eyes would glow as she spoke as she spoke about wars, death, the promise of violence.

I had always just put that aside, she was so gentle with everything it was hard to place the violent side of her. So I simply pushed it aside and ignored ti.

"Thank you, John Quinn, I will remember that." Nyala said, jerking me back to the present. "Maybe not all vampires are evil."

" I don't know I just don't know." I told her, burying my head in Rashel's hair. "I have done many terrible things in my life I don't know what I am." I lifted my head.

"That" she stated simply. "Is the first step to getting better." She didn't seem insane but…

"Are you a psycologist?" I asked her.

"No but Mamma was, before she died." She smiled slightly. "I have used what she told patients a lot tonight. I feel better."

Ah so that was why she wasn't still laughing maniacally. I nodded and the conversation ebbed.

The silence was comfortable and the tide gently rocked the boat. Slowly Nyala's breath slowed, until she was asleep.

So I stood up and made my way back on deck where I sat, alone with the night. Floating in a calm sea. Until dawn began to paint the horizon with gold and orange fingers snd until I, too fell asleep. The last thing I knew was that strange scent wreathing around my head. And then that was gone and I was truly asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES.

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	3. Gone

Rashel and Quinn- Kidnapped

Dedicated to BookLover223

With shout outs to Thispennameismine and mac92795

Disclaimed

-Rashel Pov-

Something cold splashed my face and woke me up. I blinked sleepily and sat up, absentmindedly wiping the dampness from my face.

The boat lurched sickeningly, making Nyala moan. She was still dazed from the fire and extremely seasick.

I sat up and placed my feet on the floor, my feet plunged into the icy salt water that covered the floor. The boat was tilted; the back room where Timmy slept had a foot of water covering it.

We were sinking fast.

"Nyala!" I shouted, shaking her awake.

Her eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. I heard Timmy wail from his little bed. "Quinn!" I screamed. Where was he?

I slapped Nyala's face. "Come on, wake up!" she didn't move.

Timmy's wail grew louder, water seeped in from the sides. With a curse I left Nyala and waded back to Timmy.

I lifted him in my arms. "Quinn!" I screamed again, no response.

I put Timmy on the steps. "Wait here, okay!" he scowled, but nodded.

I went back for Nyala. I shook her again, "Nyala! Wake up!" she slept on.

I cussed, grabbed her and heaved her over my shoulders in a fire mans carry.

"Quinn, when I find you, I'm going to kill you." I muttered to myself as I struggled up the sinking steps, the water was now waist deep.

I dumped Nyala on the deck and looked around. There was only a small boat on the very tip of the sinking ship.

I grabbed Timmy's hand. "Come on," I pulled him toward the rowboat.

"I don't want to go." He stuck out his lip sullenly.

I picked him up. "Well you have to, and don't you dare bite me again."

"Sit," I ordered when we reached the boat. I frowned, it was smaller then I thought it was, but at least it had a tiny engine.

I dragged it to the side of the boat and heard it in the water. I held the rope in my teeth as I picked Timmy up and placed him in the boat. Now for the real problem, Nyala,

"Don't you dare move." I warned Timmy and turned to tie the boat up. I smacked right into Quinn's chest. H had Nyala over his left shoulder.

"Put her in the boat with Timmy." I said, "I'll hold the boat.

"Um, Rashel? Timmy's not here." I jerked back around. Quinn was right; my little brother was gone. I had lost him, again.


End file.
